Hate to Love
by booknerd1234
Summary: Watch as the boy two seats over from Annabeth in science goes from the bane of her existence to her best friend to the boy that she falls head over heels for.


**A/N Hey guys this is the first story I have tried to write in 3 years, so please help me with some constructive criticism. Also please do not judge my old stories they probably suck (I have not read them in 3 years).**

 **Disclamier: I don't own any of these characters all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth Chase sat with her jaw clenched in the flimsy plastic chair that hurt her butt. This was the second time this week she was in here, and not for academic achievement awards like she normally was. So far this year she had been called to the Principal's office way more than perfect model student Annabeth Chase, who got straight A's, should have been. But really it was not her fault. She cannot help the fact that there was such an incompetent, annoying, boy who sat two seats away from her. It was not her fault that he would make stupid remarks at least once a class. So of course she would have to respond because really would she be doing her job as a human being if she did not stop such stupidity from spreading.

The boy two seats away from her was named Percy Jackson, and he was the bane of her existence. The only thing that kept her from outright slapping him was Silena Beauregarld, the poor girl who sat in between them. Percy was the most annoying person Annabeth had ever met in her in her fourteen years of living. What confused Annabeth was the fact that most of her friends were friends Percy Jackson so interacting with him was impossible to avoid. One thing that Annabeth really hated about him was how different in school he was to her. While Annabeth was the perfect student, other than the fact that she struggled with dyslexia, Percy was laid back and just seemed like he was really bad at school. It bothered her to see he did not care as much at being bad at school. Which brings us back to why perfect student Annabeth Chase was waiting to go see the Principal.

"Annabeth Chase?" The secretary asked as if she did not know Annabeth's name (she did). The secretaries light brown eyes looked disapprovingly at Annabeth because she knew Annabeth did something wrong.

Annabeth nodded confirming that yes she was Annabeth Chase, even though the secretary already knew that.

"The Principal is waiting." The secretary said in her fake sugary sweet voice. She could fake being sweet all she wanted, but Annabeth knew she found joy from watching the teenager get in trouble.

Annabeth signed and pushed open the familiar door, into the familiar room, that had the faint familiar musty smell Annabeth had grown use to since the start of the school year.

"Ah Ms. Chase back in here again I see." Mr. Chiron said with a little twinge of disappointment. "What argument did you and Mr. Jackson get into this time?"

"Well Percy said that adding blue food coloring to food makes it taste better because the food is now blue. I, of course, did not want my classmates to actually think that was true, so I informed him that food coloring does not change the taste at all, just the color. Percy, apparently, did not agree with me." Annabeth replied, hoping Mr. Chiron would see it her way. But deep down Annabeth knew the arguments were completely stupid, she just could not help arguing back everytime Percy made a stupid comment. It was like bad itch that Annabeth could not help but scratch. It was just something she simply had to do.

Mr. Chiron raised an eyebrow. "I see, so the reason you created a whole class debate, and was sent to my office, again, was because of food coloring?"

"Well, if you put it that way then it makes it sound stupid." Annabeth answered.

"Ms. Chase you said it I didn't. In the future please use some self control and try not argue with Mr. Jackson. And please let's make our little chats less frequent. I have granted you some mercy because it is the first month of high school, but I am quickly running out of patience Ms. Chase. Do you know how many days school has been in session?" Mr. Chiron asked.

"No" Annabeth replied in a small voice.

"30, and out of those 30 do you know how many days you or Mr. Jackson have come to visit me?" Asked Mr. Chiron.

"I don't know" Annabeth replied yet again in a small voice.

"30." Mr. Chiron answered exasperated. "You are dismissed" Mr. Chiron said pointing at the door.

Annabeth scurried away back to class. When she walked in the Stoll's, two brothers in her science class, were in the middle of a heated debate.

"Come on Connor, you owe me 10 bucks. Pay up." Travis hissed and held out his hand waiting to take the money.

"Aw come on. The teacher was just about to throw Percy out then Annabeth was smirking but it was so going to be Percy." Connor whined.

"But it wasn't, now pay up" Travis said, holding out his hand again. It was at this point that they realized Annabeth was standing right there giving them death glares. If looks could kill the Stolls would be dead in about .2 seconds. "He-ey Ann-nnabeth" Travis stuttered. 'We were just talking about that, uh, thing."

"Shut up guys. I know you were betting on me and Percy again." Annabeth growled.

The students betting on who would get kicked out first, Percy or Annabeth, was a common sight in this 9th grade class. Money changed hands quite a bit.

Annabeth walked over to her seat and plopped down, still shooting daggers at the Stolls.

"You know, you can lay off the Stolls a little bit." The bane of her existence said with jet black hair blocking his bright green eyes.

"Shut up Percy, they deserve it." Now all the terrifying looks reserved for the Stolls were directed at Percy.

"Could you guys, for once, not argue with each other." Silena said intervening.

Annabeth, not wanting to go to the Principal's office twice in one day, stopped talking. But she still continued to shoot glares at Percy Jackson, her least favorite person in the world.

Those kinds of arguments were an everyday occurrence for Percy and Annabeth, who would not stop bickering, ever.

 **So what did you think?**


End file.
